The Sun's Not Up Yet
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: ...But We Are. Near the end of their senior year of high school at McKinley, a look into the thoughts after Kurt wakes up from their first time together…


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago when I had writer's block for "Dalton Reform School for Boys". Not terribly smutty, but…y'know.**

When Kurt woke up, it was early. Not just early, but even-the-sun-is-still-asleep early. He was made aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder and smirked, looking down at the curly-haired boy asleep on it.

Without waking Blaine, Kurt eased out from under his head and out of bed. His muscles were tense but he still felt really, really good, like his bones were jelly. His skin was tingling. He risked a glance back at the bed. The sheet was hanging low on Blaine's hips and Kurt could see his hip bones and the hair on his chest and going from his belly button down, down, down under the sheet. His curls were flung everywhere on the pillow and over his forehead and his mouth was open slightly.

Kurt smiled but became acutely aware of his own nakedness and quickly went into the bathroom connecting to Blaine's bedroom. He had a hickey on his collarbone and some bite marks, as well as other random splotches on his skin. Was it masochistic to enjoy this? Did it make him some sort of freak that he liked seeing how Blaine had marked him last night?

Frankly, he didn't care. Last night had been, simply put, amazing. There were no candles, no soft music, no rose petals, but it was perfect. Because it was them. It was Blaine and Kurt, Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt moved towards the door again, pausing for a moment when his body cried protest. If he was this sore, he couldn't imagine how Blaine would feel when he woke up. He'd heard stories and things, but…would he really walk funny?

He emerged from the bathroom and didn't even look at the bed as he walked to Blaine's closet. He smiled as he ran his hand over a shirt. It was white and perfect, ready to be warn under a blazer while walking down the halls of Dalton Academy—but Blaine didn't go to Dalton anymore. Laughing quietly to himself, he grabbed a blue button-up next to it and slipped it on, followed by a clean pair of boxers from Blaine's dresser. His clothes—currently residing on the floor around the room—were sweaty and dirty and gross. He didn't even know if he would wear them home.

Ugh, going home. Eventually he'd have to. His father had known that he had planned to spend the night at Blaine's, but he hadn't said anything about the same bed and he hadn't said anything about the remote possibility of him losing his virginity. Firstly, he wasn't going to talk to his dad about that and secondly, he was about to graduate in a few weeks. As far as he was concerned, his dad couldn't do anything to punish him.

He slipped back into bed, watching Blaine sleep. The older boy twitched in his sleep, snoring loudly. Kurt laughed, running a hand over his forehead.

The night before really had been spectacular. And it wasn't like they'd known that that was the night they were going to do the deed. Really, it had just…happened. They were both ready; they both wanted it; this was the logical next step in their relationship, honestly. After all, what high school sweethearts besides them talked about moving to New York to be together during college before they lost their virginities to each other? Seriously?

Anyway… They'd had dinner and watched a few movies, followed by ice cream and kissing. And then more kissing. And then some touching. And then Blaine was getting Kurt out of his shirt and dragging him upstairs.

There were whispered, "Are you sure?"s and "I love you"s and in the end, Blaine had slipped the condom on his boyfriend and helped the nervous boy prepare him, told him what to do, told him when to stop, when to press forward. As soon as Kurt was all the way inside of him, their eyes met. Something inside of them both snapped at the same moment as if telling them that it was really happening. And they lunged for each other, kissing frantically, desperately, everything except the way they were connected.

Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's shoulders, gasping his name, followed by a string of profanities and unidentifiable sounds. It was too much. Too good. So full and so warm and so…good. It wasn't fantastic yet—they weren't really at that point yet, this being their first time and all—but it was good enough that Kurt had had to hide his face in Blaine's shoulder and grip the pillow tightly to avoid coming too soon. He was trying to be control, but… It was the best feeling in the world. The touch of the fingertips was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to this.

Speaking of fingertips, right as Kurt was about to fall over the edge, Blaine's hands grasped his and Kurt instinctively held them both against the mattress. This must've been what Blaine wanted—or he was too weak to argue—because he gripped Kurt's hands like a lifeline.

Kurt could remember hearing Blaine's voice pant out for him to open his eyes. When he did, that was when he lost it: seeing his boyfriend underneath him, eyes full of lust and want and then adoration and love, hearing his breaths, seeing his tangled hair and that bit of sweat on his temple… Blaine disconnected their hands to help himself over the edge shortly after Kurt.

He snapped himself out of the memory. It was so vivid. It was so real. It was so…them. Smiling, he curled up next to Blaine, watching him. It was about 3 in the morning. Blaine wouldn't be up for hours and hours… He should probably try to fall asleep again.

But something told him he wouldn't be able to. And that's when he registered that the snoring had stopped.

"I know you're awake," he whispered.

Blaine cracked a smile but didn't open his eyes. "I know you're watching me. How long have you been up?"

"Just about ten minutes. I was feeling a little…weird about being naked."

"Kurt," he said as he opened his eyes, "you're absolutely stunning when you're naked." He reached for Kurt's hip, pulling their bodies together. "You're absolutely stunning all the time. So, what were you thinking about?"

Kurt pressed their foreheads together, one hand on Blaine's chest. "Last night."

"Hm…reliving wonderful memories or trying to forget a nightmare?"

"The former. Definitely."

"Well, what do you say we actually relive them?" he whispered.

"I'd suggest seeing if you could even move first."

Blaine pulled his head back, frowning. "What?"

"When I stood to get dressed I was ridiculously sore. I still am. You can't possibly be okay." Kurt grabbed the hand that was on his hip. "Move."

As Blaine did, he winced. "Ouch. That's not cool."

"The price of a decent orgasm."

"Oh, more than decent; trust me. I think I nearly died from that, knowing you were actually inside me, knowing you were touching those parts of me, kissing me until I couldn't breathe—"

Kurt swallowed his words with a kiss. "If you keep talking like that it wouldn't matter how sore you are. I'll have my way with you."

"I don't have to move. I could let you sit on my lap—fancy a ride, gorgeous?"

"Blaine—"

Their kiss was eager and desperate, tongue and wet and everything. Blaine groaned into it, pulling Kurt towards him again. "What do you say?"

"I think I'd combust as soon as you touched me."

"Let's test that theory."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review!**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
